The broken and the Damned
by Maybeaesthetic
Summary: I had no clue what to categorize this, I'm so sorry to any TD fans who found this and thought it was going to be a fanfiction :


"Livia?" Her mother called from the back porch of her house, her throat too dry to answer instead she lets out a dry raspy breath. Livia had been in the woods paralyzed overnight, she was face down in the crunchy leaves and dirt. She tried to call out again this time a dry voice hoping to catch her mothers attention, "h-hel-lp". She began to try to crawl out of the woods she only moved less than a meter before collapsing on the dry cold ground, she started to cry. Livia had no clue why she was there, or what happened. "Livia?!" Her mother shouted as loud as she _could,_ "Livia!" She shouted again. Livia gathered up all of her remaining energy and tried to shout anything, anything to get her mothers attention "mom, moM" her throat felt like it was on fire, like she had swallowed barbed wire. She saw her mother concentrate on the area of ground where she had been laying, she thought she had been spotted, "mom!" The word jerked itself from her throat causing more pain than there had been. Her mother started to run to the woods, Livia tried to move but couldn't. Livias mother came up to the still body and sat next to it, "Livia, I found you." She then attempted to help her up but failed.

Three days later in the hospital Livia was able to walk, but only a few steps. "Livia I'm going to need you to sit down" her nurse said as she helped Liv back to her bed. "W-w-water" Liv tried to speak clearly, but the same raspy growls came out instead, however the nurse understood. The nurse helped Livia drink because even that everyday task became a challenge. Some water after her drink was on her lap but she didn't care it felt nice. The cold water helped rehydrate her dry throat. The nurse left her to do the other patient, Len. Len had been in the hospital for years he had, some sort of disease (Liv can't remember because Len had a brief chat with her when she first got in).

"Oi, how's it going over there?" Len spoke in his soft voice, Liv didn't lie to herself he was desirable. "Good" Liv said the word was easy to say because she just had a drink of water. "What happened to you?" Len spoke again, "I h-have no-o c-clue" this time it was hard to speak the word felt like something was scratching at the back of her throat trying to het out. That was the end of her conversation, she didn't want it to end though.

Later that evening when visiting hours came around her family had come to see her. "Livia me brought this for you!" Her little brother said with excitement, "what-t i-is it?" Her little brother pulled out a water bottle filled with water. He put the bottle on her lap, "here you go!" He let out a giggle at the end of his sentence Livia spoke again, "t-thank" she gave her brother the best hug that she could. "Livia, are you sure you don't remember what happened in the woods?" Said her mother, Livia shook her head.

Her father left when Livia was young she only had a faint memory of him. She remembers the fight that her parents got in the night before he left. She remembers the police telling us about his death. She remembers the car crash and where it happened.

Livia screamed, she was in emotional and physical pain. All of the memories of her dad, and her throat combined was all she could take. A passing nurse noticed this and ran into the room to comfort her. "Shh" the nurse whispered, as she tickled her hand, "shh". Livia stroked the bottle on her lap. The nurse left to get her some medicine to help with her throat. She looked over at Len, he smiled at her. Len could walk it's just that he would have a higher chance of breaking his bones if he fell. The nurse came back with the pills for both of the kids. Livia took hers as soon as she got them and fell into a deep sleep almost immediately.

A/n: sorry this chapter was short, but next chapter will be better I promise! Uh his is a warning but this story will contain smut in the upcoming chapters heh so just putting that out there


End file.
